Black Magic
by Jynxia-Cami
Summary: Slight AU: Through Heaven, Hell, or from the grave, Slade and Robin will always play cat and mouse. But, when Slade finds a certain 'partner', things begin to heat up, and everything breaks loose. (RavRob)
1. Rushing Air, Always Brushing Past

Disclaimer_: I do not own _Teen Titans! _And I do not own the song from _Love Hina, Sakura Saku

* * *

**-B** L **A** _C_ **K** – M **A** _G_ **I** C-

Chapter 1- _Rushing Air, Always Brushing Past_

__

_

* * *

_

__

_Jewelry Store_

**'Main Department'**

"Titans _GO_!"

Robin shouted out his customary battle cry.

The five superheroes charged towards the robotic henchman, ideas and fighting tactics quickly formulating in their minds. The henchmen were Slade's, Robin's worst enemy, and they were off stealing once again, though peculiarly, in a jewelry store. The robots got ready for their attack as the Titans darted forward. Nonetheless, either way you looked at it, it was really: Robin _vs._ Slade.

Robin's face was contorted in an ugly grimace, filled with tenacity and rage. His Bo staff was ready in hand, his utility belt geared up and readily equipped. The Boy Wonder charged in ahead of his team and leaped into the air, bringing down his volatile weapon and crushing at least one of his enemy's toys. He then spun around, twirling his staff like a baton spinning a mile a minute.

The rest of the team caught up with him. Starbolts and righteous green power blasted out of Starfire's eyes and from the palms of her hands. A blue, super canon blast shot out from Cyborg's right arm, as he brought the _boom.._.! Beast Boy changed into various, ferocious animals, knocking down and tackling the mob of androids. And Raven threw black telekinetic energy at the robots coming towards her, and in the process, causing their heads to explode. Each was trying to get in the game. However, their leader was becoming scarier and more serious, taking out their share of the fight.

Robin was a blur of green, red, and yellow, flurries of punches and kicks being exchanged between him and the mechanical men. But, the difference between them was that Robin wasn't the one to fall in the end of the scuffle. The others had the chance of staring in fright as the Titan leader that they thought they knew so well began transforming into the uncontrolled beast that only came out when Slade was involved.

Suddenly, one particular henchman managed to escape the fight. He sneakily darted towards a hidden corridor and tried leaving the pointless brawl, the jewel in his hands, prepared to hand it to Slade, his Master.

His masked eyes saw the man taking off. Robin ran towards him without a warning. The other Titans woke up from their frightened stupor and began to pick up where Robin left off, as he chased the captor of the precious stone.

"Leaving so _soon_?" Robin spoke mockingly as he followed Slade's minion, his Bo staff waiting patiently to make contact with his metal skull.

The man kept running for dear life, trying to create obstacles in the path of the Boy Wonder. To no avail, Robin didn't give up and he didn't slow down. In any case, the android was only slowing himself down. Thus, he kept racing down the hall and up a staircase.

The henchman led him to the rooftop.

A blast of cold air blasted against Robin's skin as he kicked the door open to the peak of the building.

Unfortunately, that wasn't the only thing that gave him the chills.

"Hello, Robin." An icy, familiar voice reached his ears.

"Slade." He gritted his teeth heatedly. The Boy Wonder turned towards his voice, his eyebrows knit together in malicious hatred. The henchman had given Slade the unusual jewel.

"Nice to see you again, my boy."

"What do you want with that crystal?" Robin demanded an answer. He clenched and unclenched his fists. It was the only thing that he could do from losing all control.

"Oh, this?" The crazed villain spoke nonchalantly. "You don't need to know, just yet. _Unless_... you're ready to surrender and become my apprentice."

"**Never**!" He barked out, beginning to charge towards his blatant form.

"Fine, have it your way." Anger and annoyance shot from his voice, as a puff of smoke burst out of nowhere, sending powdery particles in front of Robin's eyes.

"NO!" Robin jumped directly into the smoke, searching futilely for his enemy. He madly swung his staff around to help clear the dust, but when it had finally been cleared, he was nowhere to be seen. "Arrggh!" He growled.

**No**.

He got away.

_Again._

The masked boy punched the air angrily to help get rid of his resentment and irritation, but it didn't work. Why? Why did he let him get away? He was right there in front of him. He closed his eyes and tried to calm down, breathing in and out, to get at least get a bit of control over his being. His shoulders slumped down in defeat as he walked back down the stairs to his comrades, his head held down.

When he got there, he wasn't surprised to see that every robot had perished upon the ground.

"Robin!" They all called out to him. They rushed over to him.

"So, dude, what happened?" questioned Beast Boy.

"Yeah, tell us how you kicked that guy's butt." urged Cyborg.

A momentary silence passed, as the others realized their mistake.

"I didn't." He spoke bitterly. "Slade was there, but I couldn't."

"It is okay, Robin." Starfire tried to encourage him.

"No, it's **not**. It's not going to be okay until Slade's gone."

Robin left the others speechless, as he walked away, alone, back to Titans Tower, the others following closely behind.

__

_

* * *

_

__

_Titans Tower_

Robin walked back to his room, without joining the others for dinner.

Starfire tried to see him, but the others only shook their head.

They had dinner in silence.

Then they went to bed.

Except for _one_.

**'Kitchen'**

Raven stood tiredly in front of the sink and piles and piles of dishes. A bored expression was engraved on her face as she began dish duty for the night. She turned one of the knobs of the faucet, so that cold water rushed out. Then she turned the other knob, hot water mixing with the cold, producing a lukewarm blend.

Lazily, she sponged the dishes, creating numerous, tiny bubbly soapsuds on their white, porcelain surfaces. She saw her reflection in its shiny surface then ran the plate under the water, drying afterwards. She felt so stressed from the previous events. It would be one of _those_ times again when there would be a hiatus of awkward silences and nervous conversations. They would have to avoid certain subjects and their leader would be more withdrawn and detached from reality. Oh, how this whole routinely ordeal was stupid and so absolutely meaningless.

It was sad, really.

Raven picked up a glass, holding it into the light, watching semi-interested at how it shone lustrously. Then putting it down, she cleansed the glass carefully, freeing it from any germy specks. It would be so much easier if she could clean up disturbing muddles like this, so maybe she could just relax. An uneasy atmosphere sent bad vibes, and bad vibes interfered with her concentration.

The dark girl absentmindedly hummed to herself in a drone as she began finishing off the next pile of dishes, scrubbing them into a spotlessly immaculate state. It was incredibly boring, such tedious work. They really should have bought a dish washer. Using much-honed telekinesis, she placed the eating utensils and the dishware back in the cupboards. Then she went back to work.

Distractedly, her mouth began to move, her voice crooning softly, into a foreign song she hadn't remembered in a long, long time. She washed the plates drearily.

It was getting late.

"_Yane no ue de sora o aogu, hizashi wa uraraka..._

_Miageru sora, karadajuu genki ga minagitteku_..."

She sang it slowly, opposed to its usually fast, lively beat.

"That's so wonderful... _ikiterunda..._

_Yamerarenai, akirameru da nante..._"

The song was supposed to be actually quite happy, though her voice spoke otherwise. It was sad and lifeless, full of loneliness and fatigue. And in its own way, it was beautiful.

"_Tohou ni kureta kinou ni sayonara..._

_Futsufutsu to wakiagaru kono kimochi..._

_Nando demo yomigaeru, hana o sakaseyou_..."

She put the last dish down, beginning to dry all of the soapy, dripping plates.

"_Omoide wa itsu mo amai nige basho..._

_Dakedo tachi kire, asu o ikiru tame..._

_Shukufuku no toki wa kuru, te o nobashite-_"

"Raven?"

A familiar voice broke her out of her beguiling chant.

The dark girl froze, realizing what she had been doing.

What the hell, she thought to herself, was I... _singing_?

Raven turned around slowly, embarrassment creeping up her neck.

Robin stood at the entrance that adjoined the kitchen to the dark hallways, a look of surprise and wonder embracing his handsome features. His morbid feelings had numbed a bit before and were now completely erased with astonishment, and his newfound discovery.

He had been hungry and had thought that all the Titans had finally gone to sleep. However, he was wrong. And for once, he was actually quite grateful about that. He had heard something very faint and lovely, echoing down the halls as he walked towards his destination. Curiosity had gotten the better of him, and he ended up forgetting his appetite.

But, he was _overwhelmed_ with shock when he found the source.

"Raven, were you just... singing?" He asked hesitantly.

"No." She said in denial. "I wasn't." Her eyes narrowed dangerously. "And if you tell anyone that I was, I swear you'll never see the light of day again... _ever_." She growled in her defense. A glass exploded.

Robin couldn't help but grin, ignoring her words. She _had_ been singing.

"Fine." He sat down calmly by the table, a smile still tugging at the corners of his mouth. "But, you have such a pretty voice. I don't know why you kept it a secret."

Raven blushed uncomfortably, not used to compliments. _Stupid Boy_. She turned back to drying the rest of the ceramic. The Boy Wonder watched her carefully.

The dark girl noticed Robin was deathly silent, so she looked back at him. His elbow was propped up on the table, his head resting in the palm of his hand. He stared at her in a dreamy abstraction, smirking smugly.

"Stop _staring_," She bit out, irritated. She threw a rag at him. He stirred out of his trance. "Make yourself useful."

Robin smiled, almost gratefully, as he got up. Boy, she _really_ wanted to wipe that damn smirk off his face.

"So," he began once again. "What you were singing, what does it mean?" He raised an eye in curiosity, elucidating his desire for an answer. He began to help her dry the wet plates.

"Can you just drop the subject?"

He continued, more determined. "When you sang it, it sounded sad, but it seemed like it was meant to be happy."

_Great_, Raven thought dryly, since he can't get Slade, he's going to take it out on me.

"You're not going to stop bothering me about it, until I answer, are you?" She stated more than asked.

He only shook his head, the grin irking her even more.

She sighed heavily. "The words are in Japanese. They are relevant to that of my home planet. The song is a reasonably happy one. However, the way I sang it only led you to believe that it was sad."

"So, you learned it in your world?"

"Yes," she answered gloomily. "...as a child." Raven disposed of the dish rag and used her energy once again to put the rest of the objects away.

"Then, why'd you sing it so sadly?"

Raven glared at him. Then she turned off the lights in the kitchen, leaving him in the dark, the dim light in the hallway left as the only luminosity. Her slender form was outlined in the shadows as she stood in the frame of the door, crossing in-between the light and darkness.

"Now, that's... a different story."

The inexplicable titan exited.

**'Hallways'**

Robin sauntered down the empty halls, his hands in his pockets, whistling a tune.

His confrontation with Raven had left him in a better mood than before.

And now he was able to think with a clear head.

_Slade_, his mind reeled in, why did you want that jewel? What's so special about it?

The Boy Wonder recalled its details, relaying the information from his memory. The jewel was a dark, sinister color, a deep shade of bloodlike crimson. It had been particularly diamond shaped, but it had been cut unevenly into several different angles. Nonetheless, the jewel was stunning, but... it didn't appear to be any different from the average gem.

A light went off in Robin's head.

He got an idea!

The Titan leader ran off to the control room, where he would be doing some late-night researching.

* * *

_Mysterious Unknown_

**'Slade's Headquarters'**

Like any of Slade's hideouts, an orange glow filtered through the thick black lined windows, covering the inner confines in an unsettling gingery hue. Unusual objects were enveloped in the ominous light, but enclosed within its more personal regions, it was only shadows draped in black.

Though no matter where you were in the Halloween-like box, you would hear 'him'.

His calm, silently arrogant voice echoed hollowly throughout his menacing lair.

"Finally," Slade analyzed, "the plan is coming together, _perfectly_."

He held the dark crystal in his hand. All he needed was the second and third part of the three stones, and the operation would be complete. Of course, before conclusion, he would have to take care of the dark one.

"Do Not Forget _Her_." A voice came out of nowhere. It was deep, sounding primitive and dangerous.

"Of course not... I wouldn't let anyone ruin our plans, _dear_ **Trigon**."

* * *

_Next Morning..._

_Titans Tower_

Each Titan rubbed their eyes tiredly as they woke up to face the new day.

What they woke up to, to say the least, was not to be expected.

Robin stood in front of them, still awake and still a mess from yesterday's fight. He had dark, heavy bags lying beneath his masked eyes and his arms and face were drained of color, looking pale. However, the look of triumph and achievement washed over his exhausted face. He grinned at all of them.

"Robin, dude," started Beast Boy gently. "DID YOU NOT GET ANY SLEEP!?" He flailed his arms in the air frantically, for emphasis at how crazy he thought his friend was.

Cyborg pushed his green comrade aside and asked in a more understandable way. "What he means is... Rob, umm... are you okay?"

The Titan leader glared at his friends.

"I'm _fine_." He spoke in vexation. "I just thought that you guys wanted to help-" He turned towards the large screen and was about to turn it off, a magnified image set on it.

Starfire interrupted. "Dear Robin, it is not that we do not want to help. We were merely worried. So, please," She requested, "continue."

Robin smiled slightly at her kind amendment. "Well," he turned back towards them, "this is the jewel that Slade stole. I did some researching on it last night. It's called-"

Suddenly, they heard a gasp.

Raven, late as usual, stopped dead in her tracks. Her eyes widened in shock.

The scarlet jewel, enlarged on display, glinted evilly at her.

"_Kahretsin._" She whispered in disbelief.

Robin looked at her oddly. "No, actually, it's called Rubia. A greedy archaeologist named Curt McCall found it while digging around in the pyramids of Egypt, and instead of properly sending it to a museum, he wanted to sell it for big bucks."

"But why would Slade want it?" asked Cyborg in suspicion.

"That's what I don't get." He contemplated in puzzlement. "The only thing that I can think of is money. And this rock is worth a large ton of it." The masked titan still held an uneasy expression. "But what would Slade need money for, and wouldn't he just rob a bank if he did? Why all the trouble?"

"It's because it's not for money." Raven broke in, regaining her composure. "Rubia... on my planet, is genuinely called Kahretsin, the Stone of Hell."

"The Stone of Hell?" chorused the group.

"Yes." She spoke with seriousness. "Kahretsin is part of the Trias."

Beast Boy was confused. "What is the Tri-"

"Let me finish." She snapped at him in exasperation. "The Trias are three mystical objects, spoken of immense honor in the books of Azarath, representing Heaven, Hell, and Purgatory. From what I remember, they were of jewel-like structures, and supposedly, possessed great powers... if combined." The dark girl explained.

"What kind of powers are we talking about?" Robin questioned her curiously.

"No one knows exactly. Some say that they are only coalesced to cause utter chaos and destruction. And others speak of their ability to tear the sheer dimensions of reality and unleash all demons from the Underworld."

Raven had read about the Trias and their black magic. Their existence had been taught to her in the utmost care in the temples of her planet. At first, she hadn't known why it was such a serious matter and why the mere mention of it gave the civilians shivers up their spines. It seemed very, _very_ unlikely that she'd ever encounter the strange gems... But here she was, a picture of one of the much-feared entities, flashing off and on, in front of her.

"Where are these 'Tri-as' kept?" asked Starfire.

"Their whereabouts are unknown. However, theoretically, they were banished to the outskirts of the universe, parted from each other to the largest possible extent." She responded carefully, thinking of what was written in the elderly scriptures.

"But what about Slade," Robin brought up the subject once more. "Why would _he_ want them?"

"Maybe because... the theories are wrong." inquired Cyborg.

Starfire added. "Maybe they are here... on Earth."

Robin, nonetheless, still doubted. "But that still wouldn't explain Slade's reason."

"Yeah," agreed Beast Boy. "Why would hewant to destroy Earth?"

"Maybe because, that's not the reason." Raven's eyes turned dark. "He has a partner."

Abruptly, the alarms sounded off crazily, flashing red with warning.

* * *

_City Center_

**'Stage 1- Ballet Recital'**

Little girls in frilly pink, tutus ran away from the classical music and the lavishly decorated stage. The fearful parents ran after their badly dressed children and out the door, swarming quickly out, away from the danger.

The faint sound of 'Titans Go!' wasn't left unheard outside the arena.

Each Titan jumped in sight at the same moment, simultaneously. The theater was almost completely empty. But that was only, _almost_.

On the elaborate stage... was Terra, dancing to the composition 'Swan Lake'. She daintily pranced around the wooden floors, pretending to be her own little prima-ballerina. She twirled and jumped in her own imaginary world, as rocks protruded up from the ground and spun in their own destruction, flying precariously around the room in midair.

"Terra," breathed Beast Boy. He didn't understand, but the sight of her made him feel weak. Even if she wasn't that much of a great dancer, he loved the way her golden blonde hair spun around as she turned freely, pirouette after pirouette. _She_ was his greatest weakness.

"Terra!" shouted the Titan leader.

"Why are you doing this?" asked Starfire confusedly.

"Don't you know, Titans?" She spoke, mocking them. "I _love_," she stopped dancing, watching attentively at them all, "to **DANCE**!!!" She pulled down both her hands in front of her, controlling all of the flying rocks to dart straight towards the team of Titans.

Each of the helpless teenagers tried to evade the endless assault of plummeting stones and rubble.

Terra only watched with a vicious grin upon her face.

Out of the blue, from the mob of flying rocks, Robin appeared out of nowhere and sent her a flying kick in the face.

_Ccrruunnnchhh..._

She felt the bones by her jaw break.

The traitorous blonde looked up at her assailant and glared daggers at the Boy Wonder. He was eyeing her dangerously.

"It's _over_, Terra," He sneered angrily at her.

But it couldn't be over so soon.

She feigned a look of hurt.

Then... she smiled.

"ROBIN!" He heard Starfire scream his name.

The blue-eyed girl growled at him derisively. "Sorry Robin..."

Behind his back, a large boulder began rising higher and higher above his head.

Raven saw this and began her chant, eyes burning white. "Azarath, Metrion, _Zynth_-"

A large, cold hand clamped then fastened tightly over her mouth and nose, her eyes widening. She tilted her head slightly to see her offender. It was _him_. _It was- _Her eyes finally flickered then closed restlessly, a sleep-inducing scent taking over her senses. Her body fell slack.

Robin suddenly sensed something was wrong. He altered his gaze from the smirking Terra to the corner of his eye. Something was amiss. His eyes switched edgily from Titan-to-Titan. Cyborg was blasting rocks while running. Beast Boy was doing his best to avoid the razor-sharp pebbles by turning into different animals, though barely failing to do so. He appeared to be a little distracted. Starfire was green, bursting with bright lime energy. Rocks pummeled her, but she broke out of their grip with pure ferocity...

But where was-

"RAVEN!" He screamed out desperately, searching the place for her in a panic. He walked away from the spot Terra had designated his doom, just in the nick of time. The boulder hit the ground with a rumble, creating a large, gaping hole in the stage. He didn't care to pay attention.

Robin kept calling her name repeatedly, not noticing Terra getting up and bringing forth a large, jagged rock from the earth. She ripped it off carelessly, her dark mind trained only on the end of the masked titan.

_Now_, Terra thought eagerly, _only _I _will be the _apprentice_ of Slade_.

Finally, the Titan leader saw the form of the unconscious Raven, in the arms of...

**Slade**, Robin snarled mentally.

Slade took her into his powerful, steely arms and noticed Robin glaring at him. For a brief moment, he grinned insultingly at the Boy Wonder. Then, he walked into the darkness lying beside him.

"**_RAAVVVENNNN!!!!!!!!_**" Robin jumped off the stage and darted towards the black hole, in an attempt to save the one he-

_**THWACK!**_

Everything went black.

* * *

Well, that's the story! Liked it?

You don't know how much '**imagination**' I have left.

Oh yeah, Terra is alive in this story. Though I have some respect for her character, she's still a bit twisted here. It all depends on what you want.

Kahretsin_: It means Hell in Turkish. lolz. I just had to make the name up from something!_

To Be Continued?_: Yehp. Of Course. And Updating _Soon

I would really very much appreciate, Constructive-Criticism... Advice-for-the-Story... And Reviews!


	2. Rainy Weather, Days Without Sun

Disclaimer_: I don't own the characters in this story, only the plot!_

__

_

* * *

_

__

**-B** L **A** _C_ **K** – M **A** _G_ **I** C-

Chapter 2-_ Rainy Weather, Days Without Sun_

__

_

* * *

_

__

_Mysterious Unknown_

'**Slade's Headquarters'**

Her soft lilac eyes flashed open.

She blinked twice. _Where am I?_

The dark teen felt the slight grogginess still lingering.

The place was dark, and the only light shining, was shining upon her... very annoyingly. And it was cold. She could see her breath as she breathed, the hot air contrasting with the frostiness. She looked down at herself. She was still wearing her navy blue cloak and leotard, along with the rest of her ensemble. Then she realized that her hands were tied over her head, and she was hanging from an object. Both her hands and feet were locked in glowing blue shackles. She tried breaking away from them by using her powers, but nothing worked.

What _is_ this?, she wondered. Why am I here???

Unexpectedly, an infuriating, feminine voice caught up with her.

"Hi Raven." greeted Terra in contempt. She eased her way to the center of the room, in which Raven was held captive. Anger was beginning to ascend inside of her. "Hanging around?" She laughed at her own cheap joke.

Raven kept silent.

"Huh? Don't talk?"

The dark girl turned her head to the side, looking away from the dumb blonde. She spoke to the air. "I don't 'talk' to **traitors**." She bit out the last word angrily.

Terra gave up on her short-lived leniency. Her eyes turned into livid slits. "**Witch**," she said, boiling inside, "you fucking, ungrateful _BITCH_!" She produced a dagger-like stone from the ground and decided to threaten the unmoving prisoner.

Raven spat scornfully in her face before she even got close, the warm, sticky saliva spreading all over the earthmoving girl's face and hair. She squealed an 'Eww!' and began removing the spit with her hands frantically, shuddering out of the vulgarity. The dark one began speaking indirectly to Terra once again. "The only, **bitch** is Terra, the worthless dog that has no control over anything. She is the dirty, cowardice traitor who whored herself out." She had wanted to say that for sooo long. "The BITCH of SLADE."

"Shut up." said Terra slowly and dangerously. "You're just jealous. The others liked me better than you. And you trusted... me." She smiled with haughtiness, as if she was cunning.

Strangely, Raven's expression saddened. "That's just the thing... You're not her." She clenched her teeth in fury and extended her reach as far as the chains bind her, making the emaciated girl before her jump back in fear. "She _died_, the day you were born."

"Why, you little-"

"Terra." Suddenly, his cold voice graced their presence. "Stop your foolishness and go back to your room." He talked to her like a little child. She glanced angrily at Raven. "Go." He commanded. Terra left in frustration, but she did so obediently, antagonism staining her appearance.

He turned his attention to the silent hostage. "So, you're finally awake, sweet... Raven."

She felt a chill shoot up her spine.

Now, she remembered. Slade had drugged her and brought her here before she completed her mantra to save Robin.

_Robin_... was he okay?

Raven awoke to reality.

Slade approached her unhurriedly, uprising from the darkness.

She didn't move or speak.

"Did you sleep well?" He asked her with calm ridicule. She didn't respond. Instead, she tried looking away from his stalking form, a feeling of uneasiness beginning to grow in the pit of her stomach. He stood in front of her and grabbed her face forcibly. "My, aren't we, quiet?" He gently touched her bottom lip, his eyes intent on its softness.

Raven shirked out of his grasp, biting out. "Don't. Touch. Me."

He grinned.

* * *

_Titans Tower_

**'Infirmary'**

'_RAVEN!'_

Robin quickly snapped up on the hospital like bed, cold sweat forming on his brow.

The three remaining Titans stood around him.

"Whoa, easy Rob," Cyborg said gently.

"Yeah, dude, calm down." added Beast Boy.

He looked at them in suspicion, one Titan missing.

"Where's Raven?" He asked impatiently.

Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Starfire exchanged quick glances.

"Friend Raven... is gone." Starfire spoke, hushed.

"Gone where?" They were silent. "...Slade got away again, didn't he?" He asked in dread, already knowing the answer.

They nodded sadly.

Robin got up.

"Please, Robin," pleaded Starfire. "You need rest."

_Bang!_

Robin punched the wall next to him, sending reverberations throughout the entire room, his expression serious and morose.

_Silence'_

Everyone kept quiet.

He muttered to himself incoherently.

"I don't _need_ anything."

Then the Boy Wonder walked off.

* * *

_Mysterious Unknown_

**'Slade's Headquarters'**

"What do you want with me?"

Raven broke the dreadful, passing silence.

"What do you mean?" He asked in indifference, staring at her.

"You didn't just bring me here for my presence."

"And what if I did?" He spoke in riddles.

"Then you've wasted your time." She looked at him, sending him a sharp glare. "I know you're after the Trias, and you have a partner too. You'd never waste your time on mystical rubbish like this. So... who is it?"

"You're clever." He moved closer to her, the gap between them becoming smaller and smaller. Raven tried her best to keep her composure as he invaded _way_ beyond her personal space. Her resolve never wavered, trying to keep her breathing pattern in check.

If only if she wasn't tied down like this...

Raven snarled, repeating her question again. "Who is it?"

"You should know." His face was inches from hers, their eyes at the same length, staring directly into the other's. He then moved near the side of her face, close to her ear. She could feel his hot breath against her skin, giving her goose-bumps. He whispered quietly, sending her terrible shivers throughout her being, "He's your father."

Slade waited for her reaction, wanting to see fear but instead, he was greeted with an enraged fire.

"Trigon." She said with deep loathing. "How did _you_ meet him? He's a demon and you're just a-"

"He came to me in a dream." He cut her off, looking into the darkness. "I help him and he helps me." He spoke casually, moving away from her. "And we made a deal." He said it like it was plain elementary.

She raised a questioning eyebrow. "And what would that agreement be?"

"I get Robin... as my apprentice." He paused for effect. "And he gets you... his daughter."

Slade smiled evilly.

"You sick bastard..." Raven spoke above herself.

His smile dropped.

"Trigon never keeps his promises. He's pure evil. He does of his own accord." She warned him. "He doesn't listen to scum of the earth like you."

The masked villain frowned.

He walked up to Raven, and struck her hard across the face.

Raven felt her neck crack from the hit. She saw him glaring coldly at her through hooded eyes.

"Don't tell me that I didn't warn you," she said smartly.

The sharp strike had taken its toll. She spit out her blood to the side of the room, the scarlet liquid dropping with a sickening _plop_.

His eyes turned to slits. "I've had enough out of you."

Slade ripped off the gem, lying in the center of her forehead, without warning.

_No_, Raven thought suddenly and frantically, _Chakra_.

Then, he pushed her to the ground, cutting off the object she was hanging from. Raven fell to the floor, feeling slight pain. She looked up into his angry face. Maybe she shouldn't have warned him. She should've just let him die, first hand, _at_ the hand of her terrible father.

He pinned both her arms and legs with his and out of nowhere a blue pill appeared in his hand.

"W-what is that?" She said a little scared, though she didn't mean to sound that way.

"It's your future." He said a bit too cruelly.

He opened her mouth with brute force as he threw the drug down her throat.

"Swallow it." He commanded.

She shook her head in defiance, relaying 'no.'

His cold, heartless eyes burned mercilessly into hers.

Then she realized...

She had no choice.

* * *

_Days later..._

_Titans Tower_

'**Rooftop'**

Robin sat atop the roof of the tower, in the same spot and position Raven usually meditated.

Days had passed and the clock ticked.

Still no sign of her.

Why did he feel so guilty?

Why did he feel like it was his entire fault?

Why did he _miss_ her so much?

Robin sighed and pushed himself on his back so that now he was facing the sky.

It was getting darker and darker. The sky was becoming cloudy and gray, just like his thoughts. He closed his eyes and he saw her. _"Where are you Boy Wonder?"_ Robin's eyes opened quickly.

Raven.

A raindrop fell on his nose. It was beginning to drizzle.

Robin got up and dusted himself off.

It was dinnertime.

**'Dining Room'**

Dinner was relatively mundane.

Cyborg and Beast Boy were arguing about 'tofu' and 'meat', per usual. And they were trying to get Starfire into the squabble, who was trying to feed them something called 'New-Worm Delight', which didn't turn out to be so delightful.

Robin kept quiet, playing with his food absentmindedly.

"Robin," asked Starfire, stirring him from his lack of attention. "Is something troubling you?"

The Boy Wonder wondered what it was like on her planet.

It must be a perfect place, he presumed.

He wished that he could be just as blissfully unaware as the redheaded alien girl. But he wasn't. He was left with a guilty conscience and unsettling thoughts. If he had unfinished business, he wouldn't simply just forget and live on joyfully, he would _finish_ that business and make sure justice was paid, in full.

"Yes," he finally responded, "something is wrong." He got up from his seat, preaching to all of them. "Raven has been captured by Slade, and all we're doing is sitting around doing _nothing_ at all to save her!" He felt the frustration build up inside of him.

Finally, the subject was brought up.

"Cool it, Rob," Cyborg stood up. "We have no idea where to start looking."

"She could be anywhere." stated Starfire.

Beast Boy spoke up. "And Slade might just be planning to attack the tower."

"What are we supposed to do?" The half-robotic man was trying to be level-headed for the sake of him and his friends. Inside, everyone was trying their best to remain calm.

"Do something. Anything at all." He spoke restlessly. He couldn't take it anymore. "I just don't want to know that I did nothing at all..." He mumbled. "_She could be hurt_." He didn't realize he said the last part.

"It's okay man," the mechanical man spoke comfortingly, putting a supporting hand on his friend's shoulder. "Raven's a big girl. She can take care of herself."

A part of Robin's mind breathed.

_But what if she can't?_

Another side of him awakened, retorting back.

_Then there'll be hell to pay._

Robin looked up at the big oaf in front of him and smiled.

(_Later on..._)

Everyone began filing out of the kitchen saying their 'goodnights' and 'see ya in the mornings'.

Starfire and Robin were the only ones left in the dining room.

Robin gave a small smile towards the Tamaranian girl, making her heart flip. "'Night, Star." He yawned then began exiting.

"Wait, Robin!" She shouted to him, a bit too jittery. She covered her mouth with both hands in embarrassment.

"Starfire?" He turned towards her in confusion.

"U-umm. I was just wondering..."

"Yeah?"

"It's-nothing." She immediately decided, speaking quickly.

"No, there is something, isn't it?"

She looked at him and gave a little, almost invisible nod.

"So tell me." He urged, waiting patiently for an answer.

"It's just..." She watched in sudden interest as she connected both of her index fingers together, innocently stalling. "Umm... do you have... any _feelings_ for friend Raven?"

"What kind of feelings?" He asked curiously.

"Like those of not of a dear friend but... more?" Starfire blushed at her suggestion.

Robin blanched.

"Uh... of course... not, Star." He rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "Is that all?" She nodded. Robin said his goodnight and ran down into the dark hallways towards his room.

Starfire clasped her hands together in merriment, not noticing his strange behavior.

Thank _Goodness_, she believed, I was wrong!

**'Robin's Room'**

Robin lay in bed, thinking of what Star said.

He knew Starfire liked him and definitely a lot.

But he never knew much about Raven, or her feelings.

But what about him?

He tossed and turned in bed. He was agitated.

What a stupid question!

Raven and he were friends, nothing more.

He brushed back his spiky black hair, aggravated.

He couldn't help it though.

He missed her.

Robin rested his head on his pillow and mumbled her name, submitting to sleep.

* * *

_Mysterious Unknown_

'**Terra's Room'**

Terra laid her head on Slade's lap as he stroked her fair golden hair with a touch of tenderness in his petting. She was still a bit angry about earlier because she had wanted to slit the dark Teen Titan's throat. She wanted payback for how she had talked to her that way, especially when she was at her mercy!

"Master, why did you bring Raven here?" Terra asked him with a touch of hurt in her voice.

He held three fingers up, silencing her and suspending her thoughts.

"One," He explained. "I had to get rid of Raven's powers, rendering her helpless against her father's wrath. Secondly, I needed to her to send the message to Robin and the Titans..." He stopped his reasoning.

"Then... what's the third reason?" The girl asked with wide blue eyes.

He looked at her with a sadistic expression.

"For my _own_ amusement."

* * *

_Titans Tower_

Beast Boy, in dog form, was about to go outside to get the Sunday newspaper.

However, the sight of purple in front of him stopped him.

The green boy reverted back to his normal form and took a loud, short intake of breath.

"Beast Boy! What is wrong?" asked Starfire concernedly.

She looked down, along with her green friend.

The redhead screamed.

* * *

_Mysterious Unknown_

**'Slade's Headquarters'**

"WHERE IS THE GIRL?" The demonic voice echoed.

"I put her back on the doorstep of the Titans." Slade's voice echoed as well.

"**WHAT**!?" He growled.

"Such an independent wretch would have been too much of a hassle to take care of."

"THEN HOW DO YOU EXPECT TO DISABLE HER?" His loud, haunting tone questioned, hinting curiosity.

"Believe me. She won't have any _control_ over the situation." He tossed a small, diamond-shaped ruby in the air, catching it skillfully.

"I SEE."

The two began laughing maniacally, both their voices echoing throughout the hollow hideout.

* * *

_Titans Tower_

The Titans stood in front of the unforeseen spectacle.

Lifelessly, Raven lay sodden, curled up in a ball, wet strands of dark violet hair pasted upon her face.

"Is she..." Starfire cried. "No it cannot be!" She squealed. Beast Boy caught her in his arms, holding the weeping girl.

Cyborg started blaming himself. "I should've been there. I should've-"

"_Wait_, guys." Robin halted them from their breakdowns and premature conclusions. He held the dark girl, a smirk on his face. "She has a pulse."

* * *

__

_Lalalalala!!! _

Stopping, right here! I know, it's a lot shorter than the chapter before.

Wait a little longer.

And by the way, thank you so much for the reviews! You're right but I'm a bit impatient.

Terra is a little 'meanie' in my story but it depends if you want her to be naughty or nice.

To Be Continued_: Raven awakens and begins to act strangely. Is she actually starting to-EEK!-have feelings? Why is she trying to get into Robin's pants?_

Lolz.

Review, review, review!!!

Please?

* * *

**'Question'**

Oh, yeah... um. I have an important question.

Can any of you readers name the sides and colors of Raven's emotions


	3. Volcanic Explosions, Hot Eruptive Sensat...

Disclaimer_: I don't own _Teen Titans

* * *

**-B** L **A** _C_ **K** – M **A** _G_ **I** C-

Chapter 3- _Volcanic Explosions, Hot Eruptive Sensations_

__

_

* * *

_

__

_Titans Tower_

**'Infirmary'**

Raven coughed up little droplets of water mixed with blood, as she reflexively woke up.

_Cough. Cough. _

She felt like she had been drowned and brought back to life.

She took in her surroundings.

It was semi-dark but it felt warm and comforting.

She muttered silent curses.

This was the second time she woke up, not knowing where she was.

But, at least this time, she wasn't bound in chains.

The dark girl stretched upon the stiff bed. She had a terrible headache, and her heart felt heavy. What was the last thing she remembered? Oh. Slade. He had strangled her until she blacked out, _and_ he had coerced her into ingesting that mysterious blue capsule.

What effects would that drug have on her?

She felt fear rise in her being.

Wait, _fear_?

She could understand when she was somewhat afraid with that scary movie Beast Boy had made her watch. And she could definitely understand it when she turned the tower into a freaky, haunted house and everyone began disappearing. And she could very much understand the sense of fright since she was fighting with herself. But being afraid of something that hadn't happened yet? That was absolutely preposterous.

Suddenly, she heard the door open to the room.

She shoved herself under the thin, white sheets and pretended to be asleep.

The unknown figure walked into the small medical wing of the tower.

Raven closed her eyes uneasily.

Why did she feel so nervous?

She felt the presence come closer... and closer. and closer. and _closer_. _and_-

She snapped and suddenly, she heard glass breaking.

Since she had blown her cover, she used her powers.

She jumped off the bed, still panicky.

"Azarath, Metrion, Zynthos!"

"Rav-"

The shadowy form suddenly became known as the familiar jet black hair and mysterious masked eyes all became recognized as he was crushed against the wall.

"Robin!" She yelled out worriedly.

Umm, when was she ever... worried?

She ran over to him, kneeling by his side.

"Raven," he breathed in awe, the wind knocked out of him. She blushed, not knowing why. "Why did you do that?"

Suddenly, the dark girl herself felt confused.

_That wasn't supposed to happen_, she repeated in her mind.

But why did it?

Why did she feel fear?

Why did she panic?

Why was she worried?

Why did the windows crack?

Why did she force Robin into a wall?

Why did she blush?

Why?

"I-I don't know." She finally responded. She mumbled a 'sorry'.

"That's okay." He got up forgivingly and fixed himself, recovering quickly from her outburst. "So, do you want to go see the others, now? They'll be glad to know that you're _alive_." He smiled.

Raven felt weird when she looked at Robin like that. She touched her forehead to see if she had a fever. She felt like she was burning up, but her temperature was normal. "We're really in Titans Tower, right?"

"Yeah." He looked at her oddly. "Why do you ask?"

"I've never been in this hospice before." She spoke very gently, as she gestured to the room. She gave him a small, rare smile. "Will it be okay if I meet up with you guys later...?" Robin still held a questioning appearance. "I need to be alone." She pulled her hood over her head and began making her way to her room.

Robin begrudgingly watched her go, feeling her smile lingering in his mind.

He sighed.

He looked at the broken glass in the room, deciding to work on it later... maybe.

He grinned, leaving the empty room and going to tell the others the good news.

'**Main Room'**

Robin walked into the main room, in which the Titans spent most of their time.

Beast Boy and Cyborg were playing video games, as Starfire watched on with extreme interest, asking questions about the form of earth entertainment.

As he entered, he plopped onto the couch next to the Tamaranian princess, casually saying, "Raven's up."

The game was paused, as an eerie silence passed. They slowly turned their heads, strange looks upon their super-heroic features. Their eyes were shadowed and they had no facial expression. Then suddenly, they began to grin. It seemed kind of... creepy.

"She is!?" squealed Starfire, breaking the scary silence.

Robin nodded.

Cyborg asked with concern. "How is she? Is she okay?"

"She's acting a little strange, but it's reasonable."

Beast Boy wondered curiously, noticing that she was not with masked titan. "Where is she?"

"Well... she said that she needed some time to herself."

"Makes sense," the robotic man agreed sadly. "We don't know what Slade did to her."

A look of solemnity spread across each of their faces, brooding in their own dark thoughts.

'**Raven's Room'**

Incense burned freely, fogging the room in a cloud of sweet, calming fragrances. Candles were lit everywhere, surrounding the dark room in a light, fiery glow. Peace centered the silent, quiet atmosphere, sending cool, tranquil vibrations throughout the air.

Raven, eyes closed, sat in an indian-style position, in the center of the serenity.

A bead of sweat dropped down from her forehead as she concentrated.

Something was wrong.

She wasn't supposed to _feel_, and she was definitely not supposed to show them in front of company, out in the open. They were supposed to be locked away in her mind, where no one would ever know or find them. She was reserved, quiet, and unaffected, not meant to be weakened with useless human emotions. She couldn't let that happen.

She needed to concentrate... harder.

_A while later..._

**'Dining Room'**

"How long has she been up there?" muttered Beast Boy impatiently at dinner.

"Yes, how long will our friend take?" Starfire spoke, as she ate half-heartedly. She was sleepy.

Cyborg looked at his built-in watch. He mumbled, "6 hours."

"I think I'll go check on her." Robin volunteered, a little _too_ happily. The others looked at him strangely. "What?," he scratched the back of his head nervously, "I just want to see if she's alright."

Starfire got up from the table and yawned. "I may be excused?"

They all nodded an 'okay.'

"If friend Raven comes out, send her my most humblest apologies."

"Sure thing, Star," Robin said.

They let the alien girl go to her room.

Beast Boy and Cyborg jumped on Robin the minute Starfire walked off and before he left to check on Raven.

"Robin?" asked Beast Boy slyly. "You wouldn't happen to like Raven, _right_?"

"Yeah," spoke Cyborg. "Because that would explain why you've been acting so crazy."

Where would they get that idea?

"Guys, I-I don't know what you're talking about," Robin stuttered nervously. "Me and Raven are just friends."

"I don't know," the green changeling inspected the masked titan's alibi. He looked at Cyborg. "What do you think Cy?"

"_Hmm_." The half-robot boy scratched his chin, pondering. "I think we should let him go this time..." He then glanced at Robin, a glint in his eyes. "...until we have more to go on."

The two Titans got up, dropping their dirty dishes in the sink.

The Boy Wonder gave a sigh of relief, as the two other Titans left and went to bed.

That was close, he thought in respite.

He did like Raven, but it wasn't he liked her in _that_ way. Of course not. That was crazy, absolutely ridiculous. It was unprofessional to have romantically-involved relationships with someone you worked with, completely unprofessional.

He made up his mind.

He stood up, deciding now or never.

* * *

Robin knocked on the cold door, reading: **RAVEN**.

_Knock. Knock_.

Is she in there?, he wondered.

Accidentally, as he knocked on the door, it slightly opened.

His eyes widened.

Oops.

Anyhow, the door was open and she wasn't answering. He definitely had the right to go see if she was okay. After all, he was her leader. Right, that's it. He was worried because it was his rightful duty.

He slowly crept into the shadowy room.

The door behind him shut closed when he finally finished entering.

He felt his nerves jump, but he kept a cool demeanor.

He examined the peaceful area.

**'Raven's Room'**

There were candles lining tables and the walls as some were scattered near her bed. By the dim lighting, he could tell the walls of the room were a calm shade of lavender, and the floor was a deep purple. There were incense burning heavily, and he coughed from the strong blinding smoke.

"Raven?" He called out.

He looked upon the floor, in the center of the room, his eyes following a pair of slender, creamy legs.

Raven.

The dark girl's form rested on the soft carpet, seemingly lifeless and eyes closed. Her dark violet hair cascaded gently across the purple floor, her pale features flickering enchantingly from the gentle afterglow of the candlelight.

Robin took her in his arms, holding her. She looked so incredible as she lay in his embrace. He tried stirring the 'Sleeping Beauty' awake.

"Raven..." he spoke softly. "Wake up..."

Raven's eyes fluttered open, blinking twice.

"_Robin?_"

"Yeah, it's me." He smiled. "You must still be tired."

She stared at him with wide pale blue eyes. It felt warm being in his arms. She snuggled closer to him.

"R-Raven?" He flushed, turning a bright reddish color.

She tied her arms around his neck, pulling him closer.

Robin tried to think. What was going on? "Raven I-"

She pressed her lips against his.

The only thought going through the Boy Wonder's head now was how soft and moist her lips felt.

Slowly, he kissed her back, holding her closer to him.

They broke off for a second, gazing into each other's eyes.

_Wait_, Robin finally thought, were her eyes always _blue_?

However, it was hard for him to think right now.

Raven leaned her shapely body against the Titan leader's lean chest. He felt excitement surging throughout his every vein. She tenderly pushed him against his back as he mutually obliged. She ran her pale, delicate fingers across his rigid body and through his hair, once again leaning close to him for a kiss.

He felt the softness touch his lips again, overcoming his senses.

He turned her over, so now she lay beneath his strong, well-developed body. His breathing was tattered, not only from the lack of air but from the immense pleasure flowing through him. Raven wrapped her legs around his hips, pulling him nearer. Robin dipped his head, kissing her hungrily, as if a part of him he never knew had just awoken. The girl beneath him moaned in ecstasy as their hips collided, sending waves of shocking bliss.

The Titan leader let her slightly go as he trailed eager kisses down her body.

She made quiet, subtle noises from the pleasurable sensation.

Unconsciously, Robin felt a restriction rise in his tights. He looked down about to take his green close-fitted garments off.

He blushed slightly when he noticed Raven watching him closely. She placed her hand on his tense frame, slowly and painfully lowering down to his-

All of sudden, her hand went limp...

"_Uh..._" Her form dropped as she fell to the ground with a _thud_.

"Raven!" Robin said fearfully, forgetting his need.

She had fallen unconscious upon the floor.

He looked at her with fear and adoration in his masked eyes.

_Please be okay_, he prayed.

He held her close to him and carried her over to her bed, pulling the covers over her. What had made her so exhausted? It couldn't have been because of what they _almost _did, could it? He watched as her chest heaved gently up then down as she took in a breath.

Robin felt color rise to his cheeks.

How'd we-, he pondered, not being able to recall, _What if_-

He erased the dirty thought from his mind.

He got up, reluctantly letting go of the dark-haired beauty.

The Boy Wonder blew out the candles, for the prevention of a fire and threw out the annoying incenses.

He began leaving the dark room, longingly gazing back at the girl, but turned away, closing the door behind him...

* * *

Hmm... I know... a little too abrupt.

But, hey, I wanted to write it, and it was _fun!_

To Be Continued_: Robin's trying to cope with his feelings and Raven is having a harder time! What is up with that little blue pill? And is she turning into another Jekyll-and-Hyde story?_

!!!_PLEASE REVIEW_!!!


	4. Morning to Night, The Split Personality

Disclaimer_: Yeah, yeah. I don't own _TEEN TITANS.

* * *

****

**-B** L **A** _C_ **K** – M **A** _G_ **I** C-

Chapter 4- _Morning-Night, The Split Personality_

__

* * *

__

__

_Titans Tower_

**'Kitchen'**

Raven awoke the next day, actually feeling quite... uplifted.

She didn't know exactly why.

She was actually very happy being... home, but she'd never admit it. She had missed the Titans.

And today, she had just taken an early morning shower and was boiling water in her teakettle for her ritualistic breakfast tea session. _Herbal tea_, once again. Or maybe... she wanted mint tea, today. Or maybe strawberry. Or maybe raspberry. Or maybe iced tea. Or maybe lemonade...

"Good Morning Dear Friend Raven!"

Starfire greeted the contemplating girl with a big, huge hug.

Raven almost choked.

When the Tamaranian let go of her, she rubbed her arms and shuddered, trying to heal the broken bones as well as getting the feeling back in her body. "Nice to see you too, Star." She greeted, mumbling.

Suddenly, the dark girl heard the whistling of the teakettle. In the end, she just decided to have good ol' herbal tea. It would make life a lot less complicated for her if she just prevented thoughts like that.

Upon entering, Cyborg and Beast Boy greeted them happily, especially Raven.

Could they have _missed_ me?, thought Raven, wondering why they looked so relieved, No. It must be something else.

Raven sipped her tea ceremoniously, the hot, soothing liquid sliding down her throat, calming her nerves. She tried to play it cool in front of them. She couldn't let the others know that something was anonymously wrong with her, that something was unmistakably _off_ about her. If they knew, they might start to treat her differently and damn it, she didn't need their pity.

Raven felt restlessness in the air as she mulled over her thoughts. She looked up from her tea. "What?" They sat quietly, watching her every move. They looked as if something was bothering them. "Are you going to tell me what's wrong, or am I going to have to read your minds?"

"Uhh..." Beast Boy spoke, stalling the conversation. "We'll just wait until Robin comes."

"Fine."

The dark girl only sat there impatiently.

Finally, Robin walked into the silent kitchen, seeming ill at ease.

"Is there something disturbing you Robin?" asked Starfire worriedly.

"Everything's fine, Star." He gave her a weak smile, upon noticing Raven and the stillness. "Why is everyone so quiet?"

"We were waiting for you." replied Cyborg.

"Why me?"

"I believe you guys want to discuss something with me." Raven spoke dully, placing her intricate teacup on the table.

Starfire, Beast Boy, and Cyborg stared at the Titan leader tentatively to begin.

He could tell what was on their minds.

"Well," he scratched the back of his head timidly, "we don't have to talk about it now. It can wait until-" He noticed her sharp, piercing amethyst eyes glaring at him dangerously. He sighed. "We're just wondering what happened... with you and... Slade."

"Nothing, really." She spoke with a bored tone. Robin watched with veiled diffidence as Raven lifted her insipid drink to her pink, supple lips. "However, he has a partner."

"Who?" asked Robin, breaking away from his fantasy.

"My father." She stared into her tea, as the others freaked.

Beast Boy exclaimed. "You mean TRIGON!?! _Your_ WACKO FATHER!?!"

"You mean the one who was messing with your head?" asked Cyborg.

She nodded lightly.

"How do our two friends know about him, and not I and Robin?" wondered Starfire.

"Do you remember the Dr. Light incident?" inquired the metal man.

"And how Raven was acting all weird." added Beast Boy, receiving a glare from the dark girl herself.

Robin and Starfire bobbed their heads in 'yes'.

"Well, we sort of accidentally were trapped in her meditating mirror while we were going to apologize." The green boy grinned in slight embarrassment.

Cyborg spoke evenly. "It led to her mind."

The others just nodded in understanding.

Anything of Raven's was off limits, especially her thoughts.

Who knew what went on in that pretty, intelligent little head of hers?

"_Anyway_," Raven looked at them fiercely, remembering the events of that 'incident'. She spoke once again of the matter at hand, continuing on. "The two have made a pact. Slade undoubtedly wants Robin and Trigon wants... me." She said the last part softly.

They gasped.

"NO! They will not take you away from us!" Starfire shouted abruptly.

They can't take my friends!, she thought angrily. _They can't take Robin..._

Robin raised a questioning brow. "Where _is _your father?"

"He was supposedly locked away... or in hiding." Raven said, truly not knowing. "But I believe that Slade will bring him into Earth by using the Trias." That was the only possible way she could think of her father being able to enter Earth, unless he had found a way to manipulate her.

"So, all we have to do is get the stones before Slade does, right?" He inquired.

"Exactly."

"But, how will we find them?" asked Beast Boy curiously.

"I did some more researching on that guy and the jewel," Robin began. The others listened closely. "It said that he had actually founded two gems. Rubia, or rather Kahretsin," he spared a glance at Raven, "is the one that had been sold. The other, however, was sent to a museum, conveniently in Jump City." He paused uncertainly. "I'm not sure if this jewel is one of the triad. So, I'll have to check with you, Raven." He looked at her.

She looked at him. "Okay," she said quietly. "I'll help you with your research tonight." She got up from the table, deciding to head towards the roof. "I'll be meditating, if any of you need me." Raven gave them all a serious expression that spoke for itself saying, 'And-it-better-be-important'.

She left the room, as chatter was still few between them.

**'Rooftop'**

"Azarath, Metrion, Zynthos. Azarath, Metrion, Zynthos. Azarath, Metrion, _Zynthos..._"

Raven vocalized her usual mantra with an extra speed.

Though she had been quite contented this morning, the conversation had left her in a bad mood. She didn't feel like talking. It was just that... The thoughts of her father forcing her into being his deadly slave perturbed her to no end...

She had had nightmares of such forewarnings, ghastly premonitions filled with bloodcurdling screams.

Taking over the earth... Annihilating humanity... Destroying endless worlds... Having no control... Killing all... and everything in sight... _Murdering_ her friends...

The dark girl stopped her chanting and dejectedly looked at her hands.

With these hands, 'her' hands, she'd kill in his name.

_If_... if it ever gets down to that, she decided mindfully. I have only one last resort.

Raven started her invocation again, maintaining a sturdy tranquil pace.

She would not live to see such destruction.

**'Robin's Room'**

It is ironic how the obsessed obsesses over the obsessor.

Robin sat in the center of his room, the only light shining blaringly upon his plans and designs. The room was a grayish smoggy area, filled with darkness and obscurity. Newspaper articles of villains, mostly Slade, and old ideas on paper chaotically scattered the walls and floor. The only thing clean in the entire room was an old picture of two parents and their son in trapeze artist clothing, completely untouched.

However, over everything, there is only one thing this boy does when he's in his room.

Currently, the Titan leader was obsessing over Slade.

"Slade," he whispered to himself, "why me?"

Of all the people in this world, _why_ him?

There were a lot of great heroes in this world.

Why not them?

How about Terra?

Wasn't _she_ good enough?

Wouldn't two apprentices just be a hassle?

Or, would he kill off Terra when he received him?

And what about Raven?

What did Slade do to her?

There was something strange about her... something he couldn't put his finger on. Last night, her eyes were a crystal blue, her actions unexpected, passionate, and heady. Today, her eyes were their normal purplish hue, indifferent and calm like they usually were. No emotions. No feelings. No nothing.

What about him?

Why did he respond to her actions?

And why had he wanted it so badly?

_so... badly..._

Robin reddened.

Now he was just rambling.

**'Starfire's Room'**

The upbeat room was an unsettling pink, blinding you and rendering you helpless when you first walked in. The floor was an unsullied white and the bed was covered in feathery purple sheets. The ceiling was a bright, tasteless yellow and there were pictures of kittens, puppies, and flowers plastered across the walls crookedly.

Starfire laid her head at the end of the bed, her feet on the pillow instead.

Her river of fiery red hair fell down the bed's edge as she stared distractedly at the sunny roof of her room. She loved bright, lively colors and photos of anything cute and cuddly. She loved anything beautiful and pretty-looking. And she loved...

Robin.

She was not, at first, sure of the feeling.

But she so desired the boy with an absurd infatuation.

She'd watch him in the morning over breakfast. She'd observe him while he was working out. She'd glance at him in battle from the corner of her eye. She'd look at him during lunch and picnics. She'd gaze at him while he was playing games or explaining a mission. She'd find any excuse in the book to see him while he was hiding out in his room or when he was not around.

_Of course_, she was sure he didn't notice.

But, her fascination with the Boy Wonder soon turned into an irresistible lust.

He was quick, agile, and nimble, just right for pleasurable 'exercises'. He was handsome, cute, and attractive, his undulating muscles appealing to her emerald and lime-green eyes. _And..._ he was kind to her like nobody she had ever known, and he was sweet... _oh so sweet_. She wanted to have a piece of him.

Starfire licked her lips with longing.

Maybe, she wasn't so sure about love.

But hiding behind an innocent, naïve façade was getting her nowhere in her relationship with Robin. She wanted him and all of him. Hearing more bad news about him being taken away, upset her and the desire growing inside of her body.

She needed release.

* * *

Raven walked down the stairs from the roof to get to her room before she met up with Robin, which she didn't know why she felt so excited for. She brushed it off as a weird side-effect from the pill. She had decided to go to her room for a quick visit to her magic mirror. Maybe she could figure out what was going on inside of her from there. She was sure she'd find her answer.

As the dark girl reached for the entrance to her room, all of a sudden, she began to feel faintly light-headed and dizzy. She shook her head to get rid of the wooziness but the obnoxious vertigo came back with a vengeance, making it seem as if the area around her was spinning.

She wondered confusedly, _What's going-_

Raven clutched her head in pain and held her body with her other hand, as an unbearable pain spread across her body rapidly. Her head began to throb, and she felt like her bones were melting. She shook in intolerable torture. She couldn't breathe. Her lungs were gasping for air.

She sunk lower and lower towards the ground.

**'Control Room'**

It was already midnight.

Why isn't Raven here?, pondered Robin impatiently.

He had been waiting for a quite a while.

He had the computer set up and the picture of another jewel was placed on it, along with other facts of the archaeologist who had found them. A photo of the so-called Stone of Hell, Kahretsin, was on another smaller screen, on the side for reference, and more searching had been done on the third jewel. But he had no idea where to look, just a bunch of pictures of jewels.

He needed Raven's help in this. He couldn't do this alone without information.

Ten minutes passed by.

He sighed.

Robin was about to turn off the monitors when he heard the familiar yet somewhat altered voice.

"Hey, Robin..."

He turned his head to the side, looking behind him.

Raven stood in the control room, wearing next to nothing. She walked towards him with an extra stride in her step, her hips swaying smoothly. Her hair was tied up in a messy bun, velvety wisps of dark violet hair falling gently by her face. She wore a silken lavender nightgown, hanging loosely from her shoulders but grabbing her melodious curves. Her pale, elegant face was glowing and flushed. And her eyes were...

Blue.

She smiled at him seductively with her enticing mouth.

Robin turned red. He wanted to indulge in her sweet taste again, but he knew that it wouldn't be right. This wasn't Raven. There was something wrong, something _very_ wrong with this situation. The Raven he knew was withdrawn and detached. She didn't harbor any affectionate feelings toward him, right?

As the girl before him stepped ever closer, he was beginning to have second thoughts.

This isn't her, he told himself, repeatedly.

_No matter how much I wish she was._

What did I just think?, Robin pondered.

Tumbling out of his thoughts, he felt someone push him back gently, causing him to fall back into the chair behind him. Robin sat there in surprise as Raven floated over him and sat in his lap, face-to-face with the Boy Wonder. Her soft touch was once again affecting him deeply.

Raven caressed his face with tenderness. Then she lightly tapped him on the lips.

However, Robin wanted... _more_. And he was sure she knew this. He pulled her face closer to his and kissed her profoundly, awakening the same arousal that had not yet subsided from last night. He savored in her aroma as his hungry proclivity fed from the moment.

This might be the only chance you get, one side of him spoke.

Yeah, you're only chance to get killed, the other side retorted.

Who knows about what might happen tomorrow! She'll just retreat back inside her shell.

I bet she doesn't even know what's going on. Like you said, this isn't her.

Then that's better if she doesn't know. What she doesn't know... won't hurt her.

_You'll_ know. _She'll_ eventually find out. Remember. She's your _friend_, and she _trusts_ you. Do you really want to break that?

Robin came back to reality and broke away from the luring, beautiful girl that was Raven, but yet, _wasn't _her.

When his warmth left her, she pouted, rather cutely.

Have to remember to tell her to do that expression again, mused the Titan leader sadly.

"Raven." He spoke to her consistently. "You have to snap out of it." He shook her lightly. She only gave him a befuddled look and tried to calm him down, but he shirked away from her lethal caresses. "Look, Raven. You're not acting like yourself. You have to stop this." He shook her harder. "**Raven**." He growled in frustration. "Raven, wake up! Rave-"

"_Huh?" _Her eyes flickered from blue back into their normal pale purplish hue. She held onto her head as if it was still hurting. She looked up at Robin questioningly. "What?" Uncertainly, not sure of to be happy, disappointed, or afraid, he smiled at her. "What's going on?" She finally asked. She looked at the close proximity between the Boy Wonder and herself, then at what she was wearing. Raven immediately jumped off him and turned away, both of them blushing profusely. She tried to regain her self-control and sound as angry as possible, but it only came out as a quiet demand. "You better explain yourself, Boy Wonder."

Robin tried his best to explain. "Raven, _i_-it's not my fault. You came down here and-" He faltered, a red tint upon his cheeks.

"And what?" She asked curiously.

"Well, we almost-"

"Almost what?"

The Titan leader was wondering if she was just trying to torture him or if she really was that naïve. How could she not remember? Didn't she remember last night?

"You mean, you don't remember?"

She shook her head.

Could this be another repercussion?, wondered Raven in confusion. I don't remember even getting down here. All I can remember is that unbearable headache. Could that have been the cause? Is that why I'm with Robin? But why him?

"Robin," she insisted unrelentingly. "Tell me everything I did."

Robin flushed, all color leaving his face. He rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment. "A-are you sure you want to know?"

She glared at him.

He gulped.

* * *

Okay. Yeah, well moving on...

Rush. Rush. Rush.

To Be Continued?_: Finally! The others find something a tad misplaced with Raven's appearance. And when Slade is after the second stone! Who will get it first? What!?! Why aren't her powers working!?_

Thanks For Reading My Story!


End file.
